


Cherryberry Christmas Drabble

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: It's Christmas morning and Red does something sweet.





	Cherryberry Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this is, I wanted it to be a bit longer at least but... this is all I had the time and stamina to write. It's something though so at least I have something to offer this fandom for Christmas.
> 
> By the way, Merry Christmas! :)

Waking up Christmas morning was always nice. There was something off though… Red wasn’t in bed with him, making the bed feel cold and empty.

With a slight groan, Blueberry sat up and rolled off the bed. Red was still nowhere to be seen, his coat was still hug up in closet though so he was still somewhere in the house. He’d _never_ gotten up this early before though, had he? Not that Blueberry could remember. Well Blueberry would ask him what was up when he found him.

Turns out he was in the kitchen and as soon as Blueberry walked in, he jumped up to greet him. “Merry Christmas,” he said with an almost awkward smile.

“Merry Christmas,” Blueberry returned with his smile. “You’re up awfully early.”

“Yep, just uh… wanted to make you breakfast, I guess.” He gestured towards the table where there was indeed breakfast laid out for two. “You make breakfast all the time for me and stuff so I wanted to return the favor since it’s like Christmas and stuff.”

“Thank you.” Blueberry hugged him tight. “I _super_ appreciate it, you’re the best.”

“Thanks.” Red was blushing a little as they separated. “Love you and uh… Merry Christmas again.”

“Love you too and Merry Christmas.” Blueberry kissed him. Christmas morning really was the best, wasn’t it?


End file.
